


Candy Wrapper Trail

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Halloween, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Eliza comes home late from work to find a trail of wrappers waiting for her. She's none too happy what she finds on the other end.





	Candy Wrapper Trail

**Author's Note:**

> 12\. CANDY

            Eliza was working the later shifts at the hospital where she was an ultrasound technician. She loved working there, especially when she got to do ultrasounds for pregnant women. Having seven kids her self, she could always share the joy of motherhood. Of course, there were the dips in the journey. That night was a prime example.

            It was the night before Halloween and it was nearing ten o’clock. Eliza walked in and stepped on something that crinkled under her shoes. She frowned and kicked off her shoes as she took off her coat. She reached down and picked up the candy wrapper. She frowned and recognized it as the candy she’d gotten for trick-or-treaters the next night. She walked into the kitchen and looked into the pantry where she’d hidden the bags of candy. Her brow furrowed when she found they had mysteriously vanished. She turned and saw a trail of candy wrappers. Whoever it was, they hadn’t been conspicuous about it.

            Eliza followed the trail into her husband’s study. She walked behind the desk and put her hands on her hips.

            Alexander and John were sitting with their eldest children, Philip, Angie, and AJ behind the desk. AJ was snoring on the carpet, having hit his sugar crash earlier and was wiped out.

            Philip and Angie still had chocolate covering their faces and a guilty look. Alexander looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Hey, honey…” He said with a mouthful of candy still.

            John shook his head and pointed at their husband. “It was all his idea. He found the candy.” He said.

            “Nice…throw me under the bus,” Alexander muttered.

            Eliza opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. “You…” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “I can’t. I can’t deal with you four right now. You kids clean up the mess you made and Alexander you better replace that candy tomorrow.” She ordered. “I’m…I’m going to bed.” She sighed and left the office. She was not going to deal with it that moment. She was too exhausted to.


End file.
